The present invention relates to water bed mattress structure and particularly to a removable mattress cover having simple, effective and reliable means for attachment and release of the cover structure or element.
Water beds have gained wide popularity. Generally, a water bed includes a supporting frame structure. A water-filled mattress consists of an outer flexible shell which may have a plurality of subchambers or compartments. The shell is of course totally fluid impervious and when filled with water provides a water mattress which totally and completely conforms to the shape of the sleeper's body. The water-filled mattress provides an effective total support for the body with the elimination of stress points and the like. The shell surface of course is such that an outer soft cloth cover is generally provided to provide maximum comfort as well as permitting removal and cleaning of the sleeping surface.
Water beds, when filled with water, are relatively heavy. Attachment of a conventional mattress may require lifting or movement of the mattress to tuck the cover in place. The weight, bulk and general instability of the mattress when lifted at one location can create significant problems and at best is inconvenient. There is therefore a very significant need for a water mattress cover which can be conveniently, quickly and reliably applied to the water bed mattress, as well as removed for cleaning and the like.